GA Squared Love Triangle
by Yahboi
Summary: A love story where the girl can't care less about the boys. Hey please like my story and comment, and subscribe for more parts
1. Part 1

Chapter 1: Amanda

It was any normal summer day for Amanda. Weight training in the morning followed by a good brekky. She is a short girl for her age, not a very tall person. She isn't very smart, but she has her hometown country needs in order. Such as going down on the farm, feedin' the cows, milking the cows and overall being a great christian girl. Her hair was a auburn brown not too long but just long enough, She usually wore tight pants to extend the size of her butt, however since she was on the farm and nobody was going to see her, she just wore sweatpants.

She started feeding her prize winning pony Princess, She slowly started to run her hands down the horse's back and onto the tail. The horse let out a low "neigh" as she started to caress the horse's thigh. She then thought to herself, why am I doing this? With that she got up and went into her house. On her way to the house she spotted her dog Casper who ran up to her barking.

She walked past the dog completely ignoring its love and affection. Walking into the house left her feeling cold from the blasting air conditioning that her rich family could afford.

Her brother Jordan was in the living room lifting a large amount of weight, "How many pounds is that?" she asked. He didn't respond, he was to "in the moment" to answer her question. She then left the living room and started walking up the stairs. At the same time her mother Danielle was walking down the stairs fully dressed in her dentistry clothes about to leave for work. "Hi Amanda" she says

"Hi mom!" she practically yells

Both of them continue to go there own way, Amanda walks down the corridor and gets destroyed by her sister Samantha. "I HAVE TO GET TO WORK!" she yells at Amanda "Move!" She pushes Amanda down again onto the floor leaving her steaming mad. Amanda gets up from the fallen state and finally reaches her room. She then begins to listen to Beyonce. As she drifts away she faintly remembers the two boys who would do anything for her. So long as she had sex with them.

Chapter 2: George

During this time George was vigorously beating his meat, his brain scanning his mind of past appearances of Amanda. George had a crush on Amanda and it was awful. He thought about her 95% of the time only to take brief break to do his schoolwork at lunch. He finished doing his thing and then he began to do his homework. Large amounts of it piled upon each other, beckoning him to finish it in time or Valentyn would "eat his ass".

George started to do his spanish homework trying carefully to mend the words of google translate to sound like the words that he needed. A very laborious task for most but George was a smart boy and he could do it in ten minutes. George finished his homework with little time to spare because it was his bedtime, 8'o Clock. George put his stuff away and went to sleep.

Just waiting to go to school the next morning.

Chapter 3: Ashtyn

Also during this time Ashtyn was playing a stupid guitar riff on his guitar. Trying to imitate Muse, his favorite band in the world and if anybody else tells him that they are not the best band then they are wrong. He continued to listen to the shitty band, being sucked into the black mass of shit that is Muse. After he finished playing his guitar riff, he began to text Isaac saying that "We should TOTALLY DO A MUSE SONG... Because Muse is the best!"

"No" Isaac replied

"Why not" asked Ashtyn

"Because they suck" replied Isaac

:( sent Ashtyn

Ashtyn stops texting Isaac and he starts to remember the party that he was at. His first drinking party, He acted very obnoxious at the party and he had a hard time telling his parents that he wasn't drinking being that he is only 16. He told his mother "Oh, Conner must have put something in the pepsi." Which is quite possibly the stupidest excuse ever.

After this incident he believed that he was ready for all of the parties. But one of his friends Ian P. was like "you fucking cunt, why would you say that, you drank once." But none of this mattered to Ashtyn because he wanted to be the coolest kid in the school, even though none of his friends are considered "cool".

However it was time to go to school so Ashtyn began to leave for school so he can fall in love with a certain home town country christian girl with a big butt.

Chapter 4: School

Amanda arrives at school first, being that she is the most poised and in control of her life compared to the other two. Ashtyn follows after her yelling at his dumbass step brother who is exactly like him, besides appearances. And finally George comes last with his backpacked completely filled and him struggling to get to class on time being that he arrived two minutes before the bell. They all go to their classes and sit down. *Flash Forward to lunch*.

Ashtyn and George sit down at the lunch table with the rest of the bois. They begin talking about something stupid that Nick Lemmy said or something stupid that Ian P said or even something stupid that happened to them, the main theme of the things that are talked about at the table is that it is something that is usually offensive to most people. George starts talking and says "Hi guys did you hear about who I like?"

"Why the fuck would you tell us who you like, this never goes good" says Isaiah

"Okay" says Conner

"Oh really George, Really come on." says Zach like a bitch

"Well it's someone I have liked before." says George

"Who?" everybody asks

"Is it fucking Amanda dude, because that is fucking cancer." says Ian P

"Oh well it's not Amanda." George replies

Nick starts swallowing water with his mouth open, as everyone cheers him on like a group of mentally challenged kids getting excited over nothing.  
"Well maybe it is someone that the Popes hang out with." says George

"So.. Amanda" says Nick

"Yes" says George

"No shit" says Ian

"XDDD" says Bo

"I'm going to go ask her out" George says

"Oh my god don't fucking do that George" says Ian

"Do it pussy" says Isaiah

"I will do it" says George

George begins to get up from the table and walk over to the Pope's table

"Hi" says Brianna

"Uh...hi" says George

"Why are you here?" Asks Emily in a snotty tone

"I am...uh here... because" George responds hesitantly

"Spit it out" says Ellie

"I am here because I would like to talk to Amanda."

Emily responds "why would you want to talk to Amanda"

"Because, I...um I uh like her..." says George

"Awwwwww" says Brianna

"Oh you might wanna try a different option." says Emily

Georges heart starts beating rapidly. He passes out and falls on the table, everybody in the cafeteria stares at the now passed out George, just then Amanda comes back from the bathroom to find George passed out on the table. The whole time Amanda is walking Ashtyn is staring at her ass.

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2

GA2 a Love Triangle Pt. 2

The fall has set into a frigid winter and has left George in a constant state of masturbating, working out, masturbating, working out, masturbating, and working out. So basically George is jacked (double meaning intended.) In this time Amanda has slowly fallen out of George's mind leaving him in a hollow state, having no one to love. Winter break is just about to end, which means back to school. And back to seeing Amanda's phat, juicy, scrumptious, ass.

George returned to Brillion High, all of his friends were sitting at the round table. Nick brought up the question "What would happen if you peed out of your ass?"

"That would be fucking stupid, stop saying your goddamn hypotheticals Nicholas Dick Burger" said Peber

"You gotta admit it would be wild" said Nick

"Shut up" replied Peber

"Hi guys" said George

"Hey George" they all replied

"You guys wanna see my new code that I have created that allows you to count to 100 against another person, if they were only to pick numbers in between one and ten?" asked George

"That sounds like cheaty bullshit" replied Bo

George began telling all of them about his code.

* _Everyone tries to make it look like they're paying attention, but actually aren't*_

In the very same lunchroom Ashtyn is asking Drake a question.

"I heard a rumor that her phat ass is all muscle and doesn't even jiggle" said Ashtyn

"Ashtyn... I don't care at all" replied Drake rudely

"I'm gonna go ask her out, i'm done being a bitch. I smoke weed now and I did drink that one time, so now is my chance. I'm gonna do it!" exclaimed Ashtyn

"Thats a bad idea, she just broke up with Tanner Schlender" said Masen

Ashtyn begins walking away from the mobile games table. Until Kyle spots him, he wonders why Ashtyn is walking with such intent. He yells out.

"Ashtyn!"

"What, what Kyle?" asked Ashtyn

"What are you doing, you appear to be on a fucking mission?" said Kyle

"I'm...i'm going to ask out Amanda." explained Ashtyn

"Why her phat ass is really muscley, it barely even jiggles. Unlike Brooke Solbergs on her youtube videos where she tries on swimsuits from Amazon." Kyle replied

"Well Brooke doesn't matter, because I saw this old video on youtube where she put on a horse mask and ran around her house. So, no." Ashtyn explained

"Ok?" questioned Kyle

"I'm gonna go to her house after school and give her flowers and ask her out to ice ball!" exclaimed Ashtyn

"That sounds like an Emmett Eickert situation" replied Kyle

"Yeah it is, but I am suave as fuck. So I have nothing to worry about." said Ashtyn like a douche

Ashtyn grabbed his stuff from the lunch table and set off to the bathroom so that he can get his nicotine fix. In the bathroom he sees George, usually he wouldn't have said anything to George. But seeing as George tried asking her out before the winter break, he felt that it was necessary to assert his dominance over George. And seeing that George is a pussy boy, he thought that he had nothing to worry about.

"What's up Bitch" yelled Ashtyn

"Um...me?" asked George meekly

"Yeah you, Amanda is mine, so back off fucko" exclaimed Ashtyn

"Uh...sure..I uh... wasn't really into her anymore."

"Good, don't be"

Seeing an opportunity,George knocks his block off, showing off his new big muscles.

"Ouch my juuling mouth!" screamed Ashtyn

"Now, fuck off and leave me alone" George said badass as af fuck. Ashtyn runs out of the bathroom with a bloody nose trying to keep his composure in front of the cute girls in the hallway.

"Op, Ashtyn got his ass eaten" says Jenna K in the hallway.

"I'm P-S-Y-C-H-E-D for this party at Brenna's this weekend." said Mckenna

"What the hell, what are you Kelsi Beattie?" laughed Brenna

"No, i'm not dumb" defended Mckenna

"Ok, Mckenna, ok" said Clara sarcastically

"You kinda sound like Zach now Clara" joked Tomas

"Shut up I hate you" replied Clara

"Whatever, Brennas should be a good time, since Moriah won't yell out that there's weed in that bag" said Jenna

"Yeah that was pretty shitty" replied Brenna

Ashtyn continues to run down the hallway trying to get to the other bathroom located in between the hallways. He passes Cole and Mackenzie making out in the hallway. As he is running his hand falls down to his side and collides flat right onto Amanda's phat ass leaving a loud SMACK sound through the hallway.

"Sorry, it's just... that was awesome" says Ashtyn bashfully as he runs further until he reaches the parking lot instead of bathroom. He then starts his car and books it out of the school parking lot.

Meanwhile Amanda is in the bathroom "Hey Marissa can you check my ass I think there is a huge handprint left on it from Ashtyn."

*Amanda pulls down pants*

"Holy shit you need to put some aloe on that or something" replied Marissa

"This is way to sexually progressive, it's just like when I was dating Tanner, all he wanted to do was have sex." said Amanda depressingly

"Well everything should be fine there wasn't anyone really in the hallway so I think your good" said Marissa hoping to bring happiness into her dull situation. "Don't were white yoga pants though."

Chapter 2

Ashtyn drives out to Long Lake trying to regain his thoughts, he parked his car and got out. Sliding his feet across the snow not even trying to keep his feet dry. He reaches the vast space of ice and begins juuling to calm himself. "That sucked Ashtyn."

"What the Fuck was that?"

At this moment he has an epiphany, If he gives the flowers to Amanda and then doesn't ask her out. Maybe she will forgive him and this whole thing will be behind him. With this new set of information that he gave himself, he set off to Amanda's house.

He went to Econo Foods to pick up some flowers and a balloon real quick, it was just a normal balloon. Nothing fancy. He checks the clock _*4:03*_ , "Ok well I guess I better stop over there now. He sits in the car for a couple of seconds upon arriving at Amanda's house, sweat dripping down his back. He quickly takes a hit of the juul, practically kicking the door off of the car on his exit. He walks up to the door and knocks twice. No answer. He knocks again, "Hello? Hi i'm Danielle, Amanda's mom." says Danielle

"Oh...um hi i'm Ashtyn" replied Ashtyn

"Ok sounds good you can call me mom, AMANDA SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU" yells Danielle

Amanda comes down the stairs in a scarlet red dress, hair tied back in a bun.

"Oh!...um..hi Ashtyn?" said Amanda slightly scared

"Hi Amanda!" Ashtyn replied merrily

"Why don't you come on in for supper Ashtyn?" asked Danielle

With those seven words Amanda's heart sank to the floor, she thought to herself. "Having dinner with Ashtyn would be atrocious, he would probably try to touch my leg under the table, and it would be super awkward."

"Oh um... I guess I could have supper with you guys" replied Ashtyn

Amanda let out a tiny scream, not loud enough for the anyone to hear except her mother.

"Amanda are you okay?" questioned Danielle motherly

"Yep, i'm good... super good... all good here!" replied Amanda "I'm just gonna head to the bathroom."

"Okay darling, come along Ashtyn"

Ashtyn thought to himself, "I can't believe I am about to eat supper with Amanda's family!"

"We're having biscuits and gravy tonight with some bacon, as well as some fresh squeezed milk, you know farm things!" said Danielle

*In the bathroom*

Amanda is texting all of her friends that Ashtyn has just showed up at her house and that her mother just invited him to have supper with them, she is in a snapchat group chat called Bad Bitch Alert 🍑

"Didn't he just smack your ass at school today?" asked Jenna S

"Ya he did and he came her to apologize" replied Amanda

"Idk what youre supposed to do about tht but whatev" said Brianna

"Yea I would love to help but im kinda at play practice sooo" replied Jenna

"Whats happening?" asked Katie "I just got done having sex with Blake"

"Ashtyn is over at my house" said Amanda

"Yikes, condoms cost so much money" replied Katie clearly not caring at all about Amanda's current situation

"That's why I do it in the butt" replied Brianna

Amanda got off of her phone because her friends either didn't care or couldn't help out. So Amanda got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to the table where Ashtyn was currently spoon feeding his mother (Amanda's mom) biscuits and gravy. Amanda being completely dumbfounded decided to ask her mother what she was doing.

"Mom...what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing sweety, he just said that he is very good at feeding people. And yes he is, he's really good" replied Danielle

"Could you not do that?" Amanda asked confused

"Sure" replied Danielle "Well your dad isn't gonna be here for supper so I guess it's just gonna be us three"

"Great, fucking great." Amanda thought to herself

Everyone sat down and started eating, no one was saying anything at all. However their eyes were telling tales of despair, well except for Ashtyn who was completely dumbstruck by Amanda's looks. Amanda quickly ate and went straight up to her room, without saying anything to either of them.

"Maybe you should go check on her Ashtyn" said Danielle

Ashtyn was very confused by this statement, but he decided that it would be best for him to just take what he's given. "Ok mom." Ashtyn replied

Ashtyn made his ascent upstairs to Amanda's bedroom and decided to knock on her door. *Knock Knock*


End file.
